Atlasverse
|media = |manga debut = |anime debut = |novel debut = |movie debut = |game = |ova debut = |located in = |controlled by = |affiliation = }} The , also named or the , is the fanonified universe of My Hero Academia, created by for the primary setting of his works. Named after the author, , the Atlasverse diverges in that it has more political involvement such as with the Hero's Act 1970 among other topics. Overview Timeline The Atlasverse has a strictk linear timeline that follows dates and years. The said this might be the more difficult challanges when preparing his fanon universe, but will do so anyways. According to the author, the sets in the year of 2017 (to which is 16, and thus comes after July 15). In the Atlasverse, the begans its examination in during . To the author, timeline and timekeeping is important to him, and will do his best in the attempt to essentialy chronicle My Hero Academia. In order to properaly timeline MHW, the timeline will center around Deku's birthdate. This for example will make possibly older then Deku as he's 16 post . Quirks Like all MHW-related universes, the Atlasverse primary superpower are called . In the canon timeline, the Quirk first began after the was born, and soon after began to manifest in others. However in-universe of the Atlasverse, Quirks existed long before the Luminescent Baby, as legends of old told of powers such as superstrength, which is actually a Quirk in the Atlasverse. As such, Quirks is a ancient-age ability, but had many many names and alias such as but not limited to; divine power, magic, arcane, alchemy and so on. The term "Quirk" only began its usage after the Luminescent Baby was born where the power soon began to appear on everyone else. Hero, Vigilante & Villains In the Atlasverse, there are heroes, vigilantes and villains. However, "hero" before the usage of Quirks referred to those from , and . Beings like , , and so on were called heroes in their nation. However, during the , those who acted heroically were called Vigilantes. Vigilante The term "vigilante, also called originated long before the word was even introduced into the English language, with the elements of the concept of vigilantism can be found in the Biblical account in 34 of the abduction and rape (or, by some interpretations, seduction) of , the daughter of , in the ite city of by the eponymous son of the ruler, and the violent reaction of her brothers and , who slew all of the males of the city in revenge, rescued their sister and plundered Shechem. When Jacob protested that their actions might bring trouble upon him and his family, the brothers replied "Should he Shechem treat our sister as a harlot?"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vigilante#History However, when the Hero's Act 1970 was introduced, regulating the usage of Quirks under law to not harm anyone unless certified by essentially the government, Vigilantism is then possibly seen as a villainism in the eyes of the law, regardless of intentions. Even then, many vigilantes still operate around the world, while being highly morale in their ethics. However, many would still rather become Pro Heroes as it gives more freedom. Heroes/Pro Heroes Heroes, also referred as Pro Heroes if certified, are those who are authorized by the government via the to use their Quirks for heroic duties in the public, using their power to stop criminals and villains in performing crimes and other serious offences. Pro Heroes was not so popular during its earliest period of its time, but overtime the public came to embrace the idea, and soon heroes around the world became the norm. These individuals will go on and become celebritiees, role models and crime-fighters to keep the peace, and strife to stop activities of injustice and breaches of ethics and conducts. However, some individuals may see heroes are a blight in the world, with calling heroes fakes, s that had tainted the word Hero. Politics From what the 's seen in (from the at least), politics seem to have little concern in the world of MHW despite the fact politics lead to the laws of Quirk regulations. While there is the (however, that only seem to refer to 's law enforcement agencies), the Atlasverse would venture deeper into politics concering that of the world's nations, how Quirks are seen within the realm of , etc. Unlike the canon series, the Atlasverse will have major focus on such subjects. Trivia & Notes *As a fully fanonified universe, the author took the liberty to make Quirks to be a ancient-age power that was integrated into myths and legends during the ancient-medieval ages. References Category:Fanon Universe